The following assessment will be made: 1. Measurement of CSF and CFC in various stages of hematologic malignancy. 2. Measurement of CSF and CFC in various stages of solid tumors infiltrating bone marrow. 3. Measurement of CSF and CFC in patients in various stages of chemotherapy, particularly with nitrosourea compounds. 4. Morphologic studies of in vitro grown leukemic cells.